


Three Hearts

by avyssoseleison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Mention of Dean not knowing his body's limits and being hurt, Mention of double penetration, Mention of everyone out of the three of them bottoming/topping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Sappy, Sloppy Seconds, Slurs, Three Lines of Feminization, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy, Voyeurism, slight sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyssoseleison/pseuds/avyssoseleison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jimmy, it's Cas' turn to fuck their beautiful boyfriend Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FagurFiskur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/gifts).



> Yoooo, this is a gift fic for [perlukafari](http://perlukafari.tumblr.com/) because it was her birthday yesterday and she's the kind of pervert who likes Dean and Cas and Jimmy getting it on!

Dean’s eyes are half-lidded, his skin flushed and the place where both his and Jimmy’s body meet is sticky and wet from both their orgasms. Dean is still panting softly, his hips moving just so, already chasing the next rush, one he must know is about to come. Though it won't be by Jimmy's hands, it's still one he craves and deserves. Because Dean is insatiable, and there is nothing better and more right in this world than to quench his thirst.

Nothing more beautiful.

With love in his heart and a gentle rush still lingering in his veins, Jimmy grins up at him and starts carding one hand through Dean’s hair, the other is stroking over his naked and heated ass. “Mmm, you look lovely, Dean. You look perfect, _to die for.”_

Dean hums, not moving from his spot on top of Jimmy, and not reacting any further. They are chest to chest, naked skin to naked skin, and Jimmy’s cock has just slipped out of his hole, leaving a warm trail of come and lube behind, making Dean’s already sinful ass even filthier. Which is quite the feat because before fucking him, Jimmy has spent almost an hour worshipping him and eating him out — how could he not, with how much Dean keens and sobs when he does, clearly loving every minute of it.

Jimmy’s hand leaves Dean’s hair and wanders downwards, joining the other one that’s resting on Dean’s supple little butt cheeks. He grabs them gently and pulls them apart, exposing his surely puffy and red rim to the warm air of the room and the warm pressure of foreign flesh that follows just a second after Jimmy spreads his cheeks.

Seems like their beloved voyeur has finally decided to join in on the fun, too.

Dean moans, loud and surprised at the touch to his hole, and jerks in the framing of Jimmy’s arms. Jimmy just smiles against his ear, pressing a little kiss to the tip of it. “Think you can take him as well? He looks like he really needs to get all up in you, too. Fuck you even more open.”

Dean clings to Jimmy, with his arms and legs, but especially his thighs, rutting up against him, showing off his hole even further, because despite Dean’s little movements, Jimmy’s doesn’t let go of his ass, effectively spreading his cheeks more and more.

“Jimmy,” Cas chastises with an eye-roll and lets his cock slip over Dean’s hole again; Cas hasn’t gotten his chance to fuck Dean yet, choosing instead to watch Dean riding Jimmy and then later Jimmy fucking up into an exhausted Dean who was lying on top of him — still is.

“What I meant to say is: looks like Cas wants to make love to you — _hard._ You up for it, babe? If you’re not, just say the word.”

Dean rolls his eyes and already pushes back to where Cas is sliding his cock up and down his crack, the little slut. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

“That’s right; wouldn’t be the first time — _today_. That’s why I’m asking. _So?”_

Dean scoffs. “Yeah, of course.”

Jimmy must still look at him in a way that reveals his doubt; it wouldn’t be the first time Dean agreed to something only to please them, when later on, he was clearly uncomfortable and, one traumatic time, even in tears. Ever since then, Jimmy prefers to ask twice, because he doesn’t want to ever see Dean like that again — his pretty green eyes filled to the brim with tears, his body tense and his whole demeanor just showing that he wanted the whole thing to end already, to please finally be done with it.

Dean knows, of course. That one big time was the reason for why neither Cas nor Jimmy could touch him for a whole month, after all, so he’s gotten better at making a real effort to gauge beforehand if he can take it. And he’s gotten good at showing if he really wants it; like right now, batting his eyelashes and looking down in a shame that is supposed to be faked but still flushes his cheeks, whispering out a soft, goddamn _shuddered_ , “Cas, fuck me, _please_.”

It’s almost possible to _hear_ the sound of Cas snapping.

Dean makes a sweet little sound when Cas, with a groan of his own, grabs his hips to easily pull him into position, musters up all the power in his hips and thrusts into him. There’s no working his cock into Dean, no little jabs or moans of lingering pain, just one hard slide, and it’s proof to how perfect and open Dean has to be right now. Jimmy smiles; when is Dean _not_ perfect and open for them?

“Does that feel good, baby?” Jimmy asks in a husky voice, directing it at either one, really. But Dean’s mouth hangs open and his eyes are glassy when Cas starts to get a good and hard rhythm going, and Jimmy knows how getting fed a cock renders Dean easily incoherent. So instead he looks up at Cas, who is naturally already staring at him, and raises his eyebrows. “Cas, baby?”

Cas shudders and snaps his hips forward; Jimmy feels the power of it in the sweet jiggling of Dean’s ass cheeks beneath his hands and in how Dean goes with the motion, choking on his breath. _“Yes,_ _”_ Cas admits, breathless, “he feels _good_ ; more than that. He feels— _ah_ , Dean.” Jimmy feels how Dean is taking on an even better position, one in which Cas can get in easier, _deeper_ _._ Dean knows exactly how to get the twins to fuck him like he wants to be fucked. And Dean’s little tricks have the side-effect of rendering anyone else unable of speech as well.

It’s like this: Cas loves to run his mouth if Jimmy’s the one fucking Dean, and if it’s Cas fucking Dean, Jimmy’s the one to do so. (There are exceptions to when neither of them is inside Dean but in each other, or when both of them are inside Dean, but that’s not what this is about. Though, depending on how exhausted all of them will be after Cas is done with Dean, it might be fair to consider checking whether Dean would be able to take both of them. He’s especially beautiful whenever he does, moaning and coming abound, with tears in his eyes and his hips snapping back desperately. But that probably would be pushing it a bit today.)

In any case, it’s Jimmy turn to provide the commentary.

With a smirk, he pulls Dean down against his body, Dean’s pretty cock hard and sliding against the damp and sticky skin he has been sitting on when he was riding Jimmy like a proper good boy. (And Dean, with his skin flushed and his cock swaying and his expression still one of embarrassment, working himself over on a dick that’s hard just for him, is, without a doubt, still one of the most beautiful views to behold.) He presses a line of kisses up Dean’s throat and hums. “He feels more than good, Cas? How so? How does it feel inside Dean’s hole, all fucked open and filled up with your brother’s come, mmh?”

Cas clenches his eyes shut for a moment and his following thrusts make Dean yelp and clutch at Jimmy and then burst out little ‘ah ah ah’ noises — the kind of noise Dean only makes if he’s getting pounded good and his prostate is perfectly hit, when he’s really enjoying himself.

“He—” Cas, poor boy, starts, through his moans; it’s obvious he’s been on the edge from watching Dean and Jimmy being at it already, that just sitting on the other side of the room, his gaze fixed on his brother and boyfriend fucking and stroking his dick in time to Dean’s movements got him going like nothing else. It’s just as obvious as that Cas only didn’t finish himself off because he prefers to hold onto Dean’s hips, just like now, and shoot his load deep and warm into him, to really fill him up. Dean’s prefers for him to do so as well, that little comeslut. “He’s so wet. So utterly _wet_ , like, like—”

“A pussy?” Jimmy supplies helpfully.

 _“Yes_ _,_ but tighter. Even though you were just inside him and he let me inside so easily, he’s still—” Cas’ grip on Dean’s hips tighten. His formerly long and hard and quick thrusts lose some of their speed when he leans over Dean to kiss him where Jimmy just kissed him, and Jimmy can see that Cas is worrying his freckled skin with his teeth as well, scraping them over it. “Dean,” Cas breathes out, apparently having lost his train of thought.

 _“Cas,”_ Dean whines in response, muffled against the damp skin of Jimmy’s neck. Jimmy can feel Dean’s cock twitch — whether it’s in response to Cas saying his name or to him saying Cas’ name, Jimmy doesn’t know. That boy simply gets off on being thoroughly fucked by the people he loves, and being reminded of who exactly is fucking him right now, so it could be either. He’s getting off on love and being loved, and Jimmy gets it.

“You’re so tight and warm and wet, Dean. You feel so good, always so _good_ ,” Cas murmurs, nuzzling his nose into Dean’s neck, his lips following in its wake over the flushed skin. Jimmy can see that Cas’ eyes are closed, proof of how he must be so close to coming already. So Jimmy starts to drag Dean up and down his hips a bit, providing him with more friction for his cock, and it also makes Cas follow the motions fluidly, sinking in deep and good, losing himself and his rhythm with each thrust. “You’re so beautiful, you take Jimmy so well, you take _me_ so well.” An open-mouthed over Dean’s jawline kiss from Cas, one Jimmy skims over with his own lips, catching the warm breath of his brother and a glassy-eyed, dazed blink from him. “You’re our light.” Jimmy feels one of Cas’ hands wiggle its way between Dean and Jimmy’s body, closing around Dean’s weeping cock. “Our home.” Cas catches, consciously this time, Jimmy’s gaze, and for a moment, he looks like he’s asking a question and Jimmy — understands. He smiles and nods against the face of a whimpering and ecstatic Dean, so Cas tightens his grip around Dean’s cock, drives in in a last, shuddering, hard motion and confesses — low and warm and filled with all the love and honesty inside his heart — directly into Dean’s ear, _“You’re everything to us.”_

And that is, of course, when Dean makes a sound like a wail, presses himself all up against Jimmy and into Cas’ hand, spreading a distinct warmth all over — and in some strange way also inside — Jimmy’s stomach, much like Cas is grunting and riding out his own orgasm, pounding into a Dean who’s going to cherish every painful little reminder of it later on.

It takes both of them a few moments to come back to themselves again — for Dean, it means having eyes that are just as half-lidded as before and being even more sluggish. He smiles lazily, softly, even when his body is still moving with the last perfunctory thrusts, until Cas finally stills, too. And collapses on top of Dean, which also means that he’s crushing Jimmy.

“Ugh, Cas, _off._ I can only deal with one person on top, sure as hell not both of you.”

Grumpily, Cas takes a deep breath and rolls off. He doesn’t go far, though, and immediately puts one arm over Dean's back and his face on the side of Jimmy’s neck that’s not occupied by Dean already.

“You sure don’t mind two people on top every now and then,” Dean slurs with his cheeks tightened in amusement. Jimmy rolls his eyes, but at the same time, he resumes his task of carding a hand through Dean’s hair. The other one goes into Cas’ shock of hair, caressing it just as gently.

“Don’t be funny, babe, when you can barely keep your eyes open.”

Dean huffs out something that might have been a protest, hadn’t he just gotten fucked twice in a row.

“He’s right, though,” Cas unnecessarily offers, which makes Jimmy roll his eyes again.

“Neither does either of you, but that doesn’t matter right now.” He yawns. “What matters is that we’re gonna take a nap and then take a bath afterwards.” Another yawn — the fading adrenaline seems to take its toll on him rather quickly. “And change the sheets.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean says, snuggling closer. “And when we’re in the tub, you can fuck me again.”

Jimmy feels more than sees Cas drawing closer and tightening his arm around Dean. _“Yes,”_ he says, very emphatically.

Jimmy resists the urge to roll his eyes a third time and instead of trying to reason with them or call them horndogs, he just sighs out a simple _“Alright”_ , pulls them closer and softly smiles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my cool-ass blog](http://avyssoseleison.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
